Sesamstraat (album)
The first record album soundtrack for ''Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, featured translated songs from Sesame Street. The orchestrations are different from the original songs. The songs are introduced by sketches which are referred to as "background music" tracks on the track listing (the music plays during the sketches). The sketches are written by Ton Hasebos, the original Sesamstraat head writer/producer. This album was issued twice, first by Philips, and later by WSP with a cover that was similar to Ernie's Hits. Track listing Side One #Sesamstraat Thema (Sesame Street Theme) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Ernie is afraid of taking a bath)) Background music by Jeff Moss #Troeteleendje (Rubber Duckie) Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Grover helps Tommie build a tractor) Background music by Joe Raposo #Over, Onder, In Het Rond, Door (Over, Under, Around and Through) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Anything Muppet kids discuss how they're different) Background music by Jeff Moss #Iedereen Lust IJsjes (Everyone Likes Ice Cream) Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Bert, Tommie and a grownup discuss different people in your neighborhood) Background music by Jeff Moss #De Mensen Die Je Tegenkomt (The People in Your Neighborhood) Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (A family discusses what a family is) Background music by Jeff Moss #Met Z'n Vijven (Five People In My Family) Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Ernie teaches Bert how to see things with his eyes closed) Background music by Joe Raposo #Soms Als Ik Zomaar Wat Zit Na Te Denken (Imagination) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Pino and Tommie discuss dancing on one leg) Background music by Joe Raposo Side Two #Ik Dans De Pinguïn (Doin' the Pigeon) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Grover, Pino and Tommie discuss last names) Background music by Jeff Moss #Omhoog, Omlaag (Up and Down) (performed by Grover and Tommie) Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Bert doesn't understand Ernie and Tommie are playing make believe) Background music by Jeff Moss #Op Reis (Goin' for a Ride) (performed by Bert, Tommie and Ernie) Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Tommie pretends he has a snackbar, but all his customers forget the names of the snacks) Background music by D. Ax #Hoe Heet Dat Liedje Ook Weer? (What's the Name of That Song?) Music by D. Ax, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Tommie and Pino can't come up with the words for a Dutch children's song) Background music by Joe Raposo #Zing een Lied (Sing) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos #''Background Music'' (Ernie and Bert clean up... well, Bert does...) Background music by Joe Raposo #Sesamstraat Thema (Sesame Street Theme) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos Other releases Image:Sesamstraat2lp.jpg| 1981 WSP WSP 16001 Image:noimage-big.png| 1981 WSP WSPC 16001 Cast * Dirk Grijspeirt as Pino * Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover * Ton Hasebos as a mister and various types * Hellen Huisman as various types * Nike van Lil as little girls * Stef van der Linden as Tommie * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and various types * And cooperation from the Rinke Tolman School in Soest Production credits * Produced and translated by Ton Hasebos * Musical Direction by Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss and David Axlerod * Associate Producer: Johanna Duller Trivia * This album is one of a few rare occasions where the American characters interact with the Dutch characters Pino and Tommie, whose voices are performed by their original Belgian puppeteers. Some tracks still show up on recent CD releases, even though the voices are not very recognizable anymore. * The name of the family that sings "Five People In My Family" has been revealed: on this album, they're named the Rijnwinkel Family. * Due to translation problems, "Doin' the Pigeon" has been translated as "Doin' the Penguin". See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums